2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:09/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:C1 text:Bret from:14/07/2017 till:16/07/2017 color:TD text:Three from:19/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:19/07/2017 till:03/08/2017 color:C5 text:Don from:01/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:C1 text:Emily from:03/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C3 text:Franklin from:08/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert (SS) barset:break from:17/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C4 text:Harvey from:24/08/2017 till:30/08/2017 color:TS text:Irma from:27/08/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:C3 text:Jose from:02/09/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:TS text:Katia from:10/09/2017 till:13/09/2017 color:TS text:Lee from:22/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C1 text:Maria from:22/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C2 text:Nate from:07/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia barset:break from:11/10/2017 till:19/10/2017 color:C5 text:Philippe from:20/10/2017 till:25/10/2017 color:TS text:Rina from:24/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:TS text:Sean from:31/10/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C4 text:Tammy from:19/11/2017 till:29/11/2017 color:C2 text:Vince from:26/11/2017 till:28/11/2017 color:TD text:Twenty-Two bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November Season Overview June July August September October November Storms Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical disturbance formed on May 23, and stalled in the Yucatan Peninsula area for several days. It didn't have any major developments until May 28, when the chances were raised from 20% to 50%. The percentage continued to rise until Tropical Depression 01L formed on the early hours of June 1. It then quickly moved to the Northwest, becoming a Tropical Storm late June 2. It then made landfall in Monterrey, MX the next day as a 40 MPH Tropical Storm. Arlene was quickly downgraded to a Tropical Depression, before dissipating on the early hours of June 4. Arlene would be the only storm in the month of June. Hurricane Bret On July 5, the NHC monitored another low pressure system forming in the Open Atlantic, about 400 miles Northeast of the Lesser Antilles, moving WNW. Like Arlene, it formed slowly at first, but eventually quickened the pace. Tropical Depression 02L formed on July 9, and became a Tropical Storm the exact same day. It traveled in the same direction, heading for Jacksonville, FL. It then made a curve to the Northeast on July 12, now heading for Bermuda instead of Florida. It reached Hurricane Intensity the next day, becoming the first hurricane of the season. Later that day, it reached a peak intensity of 80 MPH and a pressure of 980 millibars. It made landfall at peak intensity in Bermuda early July 15. It then moved NNE at about 20 MPH, and became Ex-Tropical on July 17. It dissipated the next day in the Northern Atlantic. Tropical Depression Three A Tropical Wave emerged from the Coast of Africa on July 13 and split. Its counterpart would slowly become Tropical Storm Don. Meanwhile, this Tropical Wave quickly became a Tropical Depression on July 14. It then turned Northeast heading for the Azores rather slowly. It then dissipated due to a strong wind shear environment early July 16. Tropical Storm Cindy An area of low pressure formed about 150 miles Southwest of Tampa Bay, FL on July 17. It quickly became Tropical Depression 04L on July 19. And then further intensified into Tropical Storm Cindy late that night. Cindy then quickly intensified to a 70 MPH Tropical Storm before making landfall in Southern Mississippi on July 21. It then slowly downgraded as it moved over the Southeastern United States. It dissipated early July 24 over Kentucky. Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily On July 29, an area of Low Pressure formed near the Bahamas. As it moved Northwest towards South Carolina, it became Tropical Depression 06L on August 1. It then started to turn North with the Gulf Stream and changed course to North Carolina. As it was heading slowly to North Carolina on August 2, it became Tropical Storm Emily. Emily then moved further Northeast, and was now not predicted to affect land. It began to move a bit quicker. It became a hurricane about 170 miles off of the Virginia Coast on August 4. Becoming the 2nd of the season. Emily then entered 24 C degree waters, and began to weaken off of the coast of Maryland on August 5. It lost Hurricane Status, and then lost Tropical Storm Status as it was about 300 miles ENE from the Massachusetts Bay. It continued moving with the Gulf Stream. It became a remnant low on August 7, and the remains headed towards the UK. By the time it got there on August 10, it was just a minor storm. Hurricane Emily peaked with winds of 75 MPH and a pressure of 987 millibars. Hurricane Franklin A Tropical Wave came off of the coast of Africa on July 29, and slowly tracked its way to the Gulf of Mexico. It was at the edge of Jamaica on August 3, about 220 miles away from Tropical Storm Emily. It became a Tropical Depression about 90 miles Southeast of Key West, FL. 2 days later, now fully into the Gulf, It became Tropical Storm Franklin, the 6th Tropical Storm of the Season. Franklin further intensified into a hurricane on August 6, about 250 miles South of New Orleans, LA. It quickly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane later that day, and into a Category 3 the next day. Franklin then made a Southwest curve, and struck Mexico on August 8, as a Category 3 Hurricane with winds of 120 MPH and a pressure of 954 millibars. Franklin trekked across Mexico, striking Mexico City with winds of 70 MPH. Surprisingly, Franklin reemerged in the Pacific Ocean with winds of only 40 MPH on August 10. The storm was then renamed Franklin-Hilary. As Hilary was the next name to be used in the Eastern Pacific. Franklin-Hilary went across the Pacific Ocean as a Tropical Storm with not too much intensity change, only regenerating to a 50 MPH Tropical Storm with a pressure of 999 millibars. Franklin-Hilary dissipated on August 15 at about 135 degrees West. While starting at just 20 degrees West. Subtropical Storm Gert A remnant of Emily branched off and drifted in the Open Atlantic, about 250 miles ENE of Bermuda. The remnant began circulating and quickly became Subtropical Depression 08L on August 8. It then became Subtropical Storm Gert the next day. Gert was set on a course for Portugal, but like Tropical Depression 03L, it didn't make it to its destination. It became a Tropical Depression on August 11, and a Remnant Low the next day. Portugal reported winds of about 20 MPH and a minimum pressure of 1011 millibars. The strongest Gert got to was a 45 MPH Tropical Storm with a pressure of 1004 millibars. Hurricane Harvey A tropical wave formed off of the coast of Africa on August 15, heading WNW at about 20 MPH. Due to almost no wind shear and sea surface temperatures of 29 C, it quickly became a Tropical Depression on August 17, becoming a Tropical Storm the same day. On August 19, about 350 miles North of St Antigua and Barbuda, it became a Hurricane. From there, it rapidly intensified into a Category 4 Hurricane on August 18, heading for Miami, FL. Florida went into a state of emergency. On August 22, it slammed Florida with winds of 150 MPH and a pressure of 932 millibars. This became rather catastrophic, the death total amounting to 350. Only about half of the buildings were still standing, and about 70% of those were damaged. Harvey reemerged over the Gulf as a Category 2 Hurricane. It then made a sharp turn to the North and reintensified into a Category 3 on August 24. It then struck Alabama as a Category 3 Storm. 50 died in Alabama. As Harvey weakened while going through the United States, taking a similar path from Tropical Storm Cindy, Harvey spawned 8 tornadoes, the strongest being an EF2. The tornadoes killed another 20. Harvey finally dissipated in the high mountains of Central Pennsylvania on August 27. Overall, Harvey caused a total of 444 deaths. 350 from Florida, 50 from Alabama, 20 from tornadoes, 3 from Rip Currents, and 2 boating accidents caused another 21. Tropical Storm Irma A tropical wave left the African coast on August 21 and headed Northwest. Taking a similar path as Tropical Depression 03L, it became Tropical Depression 10L on August 24. As it headed for the Azores, it became a Tropical Storm on August 26, receiving the name Irma. Unlike 03L, Irma made it to the Azores as a 40 MPH Tropical Storm and made landfall on August 29. It then turned Ex-Tropical on August 30. It remained Ex-Tropical until it dissipated on September 1. Hurricane Jose An area of low pressure formed on August 25 South of Jamica. It quickly became a Tropical Depression, and then a Tropical Storm on August 27. It then turned Northwest towards the Yucatán Peninsula, it then rapidly intensified into a Category 3 Storm with winds of 115 MPH, becoming the 4th consecutive male name to reach Major Hurricane status. On August 30, Jose made landfall in the Yucatán Peninsula at peak intensity. It then emerged in the Gulf as a Category 1. It then turned East and made landfall as a 90 MPH Category 1 Hurricane in the already destroyed Florida on September 1. Jose then went out to sea and remained there for the rest of its life. It dissipated near Bermuda on September 5. Jose would be the final storm to form in the month of August Tropical Storm Katia A Tropical Wave left the coast of Africa on September 2 and immediately became Tropical Depression 12L. Then intensified into Tropical Storm Katia the next day. Katia was short lived, as it entered an area of high upper level winds on September 4 about 600 miles from the Leeward Islands. Katia dissipated the next day. However, one of Katia's remnants would become Tropical Storm Lee. Tropical Storm Lee A remnant of Katia about 450 miles from the Leeward Islands began circulation, similar to when one of Emily's remnants became Subtropical Storm Gert. The remnant became Tropical Depression 13L on September 7. 13L slowly tracked across the Atlantic until it became a Tropical Storm early September 10, receiving the name Lee. At this point Lee was about 150 miles from the Leeward Islands. Lee only intensified into a 45 MPH Tropical Storm before making landfall in the Leeward Islands late September 11. Lee then dissipated early September 13. Hurricane Maria The Atlantic would go quiet for about a week, which was unusual for September, despite the rather active season coming up to this point. On September 21 an area of low pressure formed in the Open Atlantic, about 1100 miles from The Bahamas. Like Katia, this storm intensified into Tropical Depression 15L on the same day the invest was formed, as 14L formed the day before, which would become Hurricane Nate. In the meantime, 15L became Tropical Storm Maria on September 22, and then a Hurricane on September 23. Maria then took a Northeastern curve on September 24. The Bahamas didn't get affected that much from Maria. Maria then moved a lot quicker, and lost hurricane intensity on September 27, and Tropical Storm intensity on September 28 before turning Ex-Tropical about 400 miles from Halifax, Canada. Maria dissipated on October 1 in the Northern Atlantic about 1000 miles from Iceland. Hurricane Nate A Tropical Wave left the coast of Africa on September 17, and became Tropical Depression 14L the next day about 950 miles from the Leeward Islands. Nate was named about 250 miles NNE of the Leeward Islands. It became a hurricane on September 23, and started to move a little slower. This allowed the storm to become a Category 2 Hurricane on September 25 about 300 miles Northeast of the Bahamas. Nate then made landfall on Charleston, SC early September 27 as a 105 MPH Hurricane with a pressure of 969 millibars. Nate then tracked up the US Eastern Coast losing strength. It lost hurricane status the next day, but then reemerged into the Atlantic on September 29. Nate would then intensify back into a Category 2 hurricane in the Open Atlantic on September 30. As Nate tracked Eastwards in the Atlantic, it encountered Colder Sea Surface Temperatures. Nate weakened back into a Tropical Storm on October 2, and became Ex-Tropical on October 5. Its remnants brought a moderate storm to Spain and Portugal. Nate caused over 70 deaths and did $60 million dollars in damages in South Carolina. Nate would be the final storm to form in the month of September. Tropical Storm Ophelia A low pressure system formed in the Gulf of Mexico on October 4 and slowly moved Northwest. The invest became a Tropical Depression on October 7. It was named Ophelia on October 9. Ophelia intensified to a 70 MPH Tropical Storm before hitting Galveston, TX on October 11. It then quickly weakened and dissipated over the Rocky Mountains on October 13. Hurricane Philippe A Tropical Wave left the coast of Africa on October 8 and intensified into Tropical Depression 17L on October 11 in the Open Atlantic. Philippe would then go under explosive intensification to become a Category 5 Hurricane on October 12. Philippe attained a peak intensity of 165 MPH and a pressure of 919 millibars. Philippe would take a similar track to Hurricane Maria back in September. Making a similar Northeastern curve. Philippe would then slowly weaken over the next week. Philippe grazed Bermuda at Category 3 intensity with winds of 115 MPH. Philippe would become Ex-Tropical on October 19, and its remnants would affect Iceland. Philippe didn't do too much damage, as it was over the Atlantic for all of its existence. However, 4 people died from strong rip currents in the Southeastern USA and 1 ship sunk off the coast of Florida. Bermuda reported winds of 100 MPH and a pressure of 970 millibars. 3 died in Bermuda. And 1 died in Iceland. This totaled only 15 deaths, despite being a Category 5. Tropical Storm Rina A Tropical Wave left the coast of Africa on October 15 and slowly intensified into a Tropical Depression on October 19 North of Jamaica. It entered the Gulf and then became a Tropical Storm on October 22. Rina then took a sharp Northwest curve to make a Tropical Storm landfall in Alabama with winds of 60 MPH on October 23. Rina would then track across the Southeast United States before dissipating over Tennessee on October 25. Tropical Storm Sean A low pressure system spawned South of Jamaica on October 20 and slowly intensified into a Tropical Depression. It became Tropical Depression 19L on October 24. It then headed for Belize taking a similar track to Hurricane Earl of the previous season. Sean then strengthened to a 65 MPH Tropical Storm before striking Belize on October 26. Sean would then head West through Central America and Mexico before dissipating over Southern Mexico on October 28. Sean claimed 55 lives in Belize, 2 of those were indirect as those 2 drowned from rip currents. Many landslides occurred in Belize, which was the majority of the deaths from this system. Hurricane Tammy A Tropical Wave left the coast of Africa on October 27 and slowly intensified into Tropical Depression 20L in the Open Atlantic on October 31. The system was named Tammy on November 3 about 400 miles from the Leeward Islands. Like Philippe, Tammy went under rapid intensification and became a Category 4 storm with winds of 150 MPH and a pressure of 935 millibars. Tammy struck the Leeward Islands at that intensity on November 5. Tammy dropped back to a Category 3 but quickly regained Category 4 status. Tammy nearly became the 2nd Category 5 of the season before striking Belize as a 155 MPH storm with a pressure of 930 millibars on November 7. Tammy tracked across Central America and Mexico just like Sean did only 12 days earlier. Tammy, like Franklin, reemerged in the Pacific Ocean at Category 1 Status and was renamed Tammy-Otis, as Otis was the next name to be used in the Pacific Basin. Tammy-Otis then intensified back into a Category 3 before turning North and making landfall in the Baja California Peninsula on November 12 and dissipated over San Diego, CA on November 14. Tammy became the deadliest storm of the season, causing over 600 deaths in the Leeward Islands, Central America, Southern Mexico, The Baja California Peninsula, and 3 more in Arizona and California. Tammy could almost be compared to Major Hurricane Katrina back in 2005. Just with a different track. Tammy would be the final storm to form in the month of October. Hurricane Vince A low pressure system spawned off the coast of South Carolina on November 16. The storm moved slowly Northeast, and became Tropical Depression 21L on November 19. It became a Tropical Storm before making landfall in Bermuda. It then strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane on November 23. Vince strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane, despite the high wind shear on November 25. The extreme wind shear in the Northeast Atlantic eventually became too much for Vince, as it began to weaken. It became Ex-Tropical on November 27, and dissipated on the coast of Portugal on November 29. Vince would be the final named storm of the season. Tropical Depression Twenty-Two A low pressure system spawned in the Southern Gulf of Mexico on November 24 and became a Tropical Depression 2 days later. Expected to become Tropical Storm Whitney, it didn't. It remained a Tropical Depression at landfall in Mexico on November 27. 22L dissipated the next day near Mexico City, MX. Naming These are the names that were used for the North Atlantic in 2017. The name Irma was used for the first time. This is the same naming list as 2011, with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. Other than that, the two lists are the same. The name Whitney was not used during the course of the year. Retirement In the Spring of 2018, the WMO decided to retire five names, Don, Franklin, Harvey, Sean, and Tammy from their naming lists, and they will never be used to name an Atlantic storm again. This was the first time since 2005 and only the second time in history that five names were retired in one season. They will be replaced by Darren, Finn, Harris, Seth, and Tiffany for the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Naming List for 2023 Season Summary Category:Cyclones Category:Deadly storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Storms that crossed basins Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Seasons By Akio Category:Predictions Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Tropical storm Category:Tropical depression Category:Akio